<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cheers (drink to that) by mjduncan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457096">cheers (drink to that)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan'>mjduncan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex POV, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister-night shenanigans. Kara’s drunk, and Alex takes her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cheers (drink to that)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/siDEADde/pseuds/siDEADde">siDEADde</a> for the badgering and the A+ beta.</p><p>The usual fanfic “not my sandbox, just having a little fun building some castles with the stuff I found laying around, don't sue” disclaimers apply.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stumbled as Kara tripped over absolutely nothing and threatened to take them both down, and grumbled, “Remind me to never let you do shots with Sarah ever again.”</p><p>Kara’s brow furrowed and she declared, with a seriousness that bordered on the comical, “But I needed to defend Lena’s honor!”</p><p>“Defend her honor?” Alex repeated with a wry grin.</p><p>“Yes!” Kara nodded so hard she lost her balance, and it was by the grace of Krav Maga and the foresight to switch from tequila to water an hour ago that Alex managed to keep them upright. She affected a high pitch voice, “You really should see the tech Felicity and Cisco’s team is working on. They’re going to change the world!”</p><p>Alex sniggered. “Pretty sure Sarah’s voice isn’t that high.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you’re biased because you’ve fucked her.” Kara’s eyes widened and she scrambled, “Ohmygod. Sorry. I…”</p><p>Alex was more amused by how easily Kara threw out the word ‘fucked’ than she was annoyed about her dragging up ancient history that was, by this point, more of an amusing story than anything else. <em>My butt is just fine; thank you very much. </em>“And I’m pretty sure you’re biased because you’re fucking Lena.”</p><p>Kara’s lips curved into a positively dopey smile. “She’s so pretty…”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Alex said as she scanned the street for the Lyft she’d ordered. “You’ve been a broken record on that point all night. That and her ‘scrunchy-smile’. Oh, and her cuddle prowess. Can’t forget that.”</p><p>“She really does give the best cuddles…” Kara sighed dreamily.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Alex hefted Kara higher against her side and muttered, “Where’s the damn Lyft I ordered? They should be here already…”</p><p>“I can fly home!”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Alex tightened her hold on Kara’s waist. Not that it’d stop Kara from taking off if she really wanted to, but she was banking on her being too inebriated to think of that. “No drinking and flying. You know the rules.”</p><p>Kara huffed indignantly. “I crashed into an abandoned warehouse <em>one</em> time…”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“It was going to be demolished the next week. Really, I did everyone a favor!”</p><p>“Say that to the stack of paperwork I had to fill out and file to cover-up the mess afterward. You know the DEO doesn’t have the budget to cover non-essential collateral property damage.”</p><p>“Ugh. Fine.” Kara tilted her head as she looked up and down the street, her expression morphing into her <em>I’m using my super-hearing</em> pinch, and did a happy little dance as she announced, “Our ride is almost here.”</p><p>“Thank god.”</p><p>“Do you think Lena will be awake?”</p><p>Alex was about to point out that it was pushing two a.m. and that it was highly unlikely, but then she remembered that she wasn’t allowed up to their apartment anymore without being cleared by the front desk first. Which, okay, was fair. And, honestly, something she was totally okay with because there wasn’t enough brain bleach in the world to erase the memory of walking in on her sister bare-assed and strapped, absolutely pounding Lena from behind against the kitchen island. She shuddered at the memory as she pulled up Lena’s contact information. If calling ahead meant she didn’t have to ever see <em>that</em> again, it was worth it. “I’ll give her a call and let her know we’re coming.”</p><p>Lena answered on the second ring with a sleepy, <em>“What’s wrong?”</em></p><p>“Nothing. I just need you to call down and clear me to bring my sister up.”</p><p>Kara made a bid to steal the phone from Alex’s hand with an excited, “Is that Lena? I wanna talk to Lena!”</p><p>Alex huffed a laugh and turned away from her sister’s grabby hand. “I’m talking to Lena right now. You can talk to her when you get home.”</p><p>Kara threw out her lower lip in an absolutely epic pout. “She’s my girlfriend!”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes at the sound of Lena’s laughter through the phone as she tried to placate Kara, “I know. Which is why I’m trying to get you home in one piece, you big, drunk dummy.”</p><p>Still laughing, Lena assured her, <em>“I’ll call down and tell Carl you’re good. If you need me to come down to help get her upstairs, just text when you’re close, and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”</em></p><p>“And watch her try to take you against the wall of the elevator? No thanks.”</p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t have to come upstairs with us.”</em>
</p><p>“Lena, she’s absolutely shitfaced right now,” Alex shared as a white Explorer with a glowing Lyft beacon on the dash pulled up to the curb in front of them. She pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder and reached down to open the back door. “Do you really think you can manhandle her wasted ass into bed?” she challenged as she strong-armed Kara into the SUV.</p><p>She knew from Lena’s dark, wholly inappropriate chuckle that she really didn’t want to hear what her sister’s girlfriend had to say, but she was physically holding Kara upright so she wouldn’t break some rando’s car, and she sure as shit wasn’t going to let her phone fall, so she was, as the kids would say, quite thoroughly fucked.</p><p><em>“Pretty sure we’d be fine,” </em>Lena purred<em>. “She takes direction <strong>really</strong> well.”</em></p><p>“Christ, Luthor, I really didn’t need to know that,” Alex muttered as she climbed into the backseat next to Kara.</p><p>Lena cackled and signed off with a jaunty, <em>“See you girls soon!”</em></p><p>“Your girlfriend thinks she’s funny,” she told Kara as she slammed the door shut, and the car pulled away from the curb.</p><p>Kara’s head landed heavily on her shoulder. “I’m glad you and Lena are friends.”</p><p>Alex sighed and leaned her cheek against the top of Kara’s head. ‘Being friends with a Luthor’ was a square on her lifetime achievement bingo card that she’d never expected to cross off, but after seeing how goddamn happy Kara was with Lena, she couldn’t really be annoyed that it had happened. “Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Kara groaned and pulled her feet up onto the seat as she turned into her and snuggled closer. “I’m going to marry her someday.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Alex smiled and patted her knee reassuringly. “I kinda figured. Probably sooner, rather than later—right?”</p><p>Her only answer was a soft snore, and she chuckled as she focused on the lights of the city beyond the windshield to help her stay awake.</p><p>Thankfully, it was late enough that the drive from the alien bar to Lena and Kara’s building didn’t take long at all. “I’m just going to run her up real quick, and then I’ll be back,” she told the driver as she opened her door. She dimly registered the, “Not a problem,” she got in response as she focused on trying to get her sister out of the car. She braced her left hand on the edge of the door as she and leaned back in to grab Kara’s arm. “Come on, drunkie.”</p><p>Kara blinked her eyes open sleepily and frowned at the building over Alex’s shoulder. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Seriously? This is your building, Kara.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.”</p><p>Alex tugged hard enough on Kara’s arm that, if she had been human, she might have dislocated something. As it was, Kara didn’t even flinch. “Fuck. Yeah. You’re gonna have to help me out here.”</p><p>“Yep. Got it,” Kara grunted. Alex barely ducked the hand that flew at her face as Kara tried to lever herself out of the seat with a slurred, “No problem.”</p><p>Even with Kara trying to help, it was infinitely more difficult to get drunk Kara out of the car than it’d been to get her into it, and Alex groaned as she maneuvered Kara’s arm over her shoulders and slung one around her waist to walk her inside. “No more Tamaranian tequila shots for you.”</p><p>Kara’s head flopped in an approximation of a nod as she shuffled along at Alex’s side. “M’kay.”</p><p>Carl, having been warned of their arrival, was waiting for them at the door that he held open with an amused grin. “Evening, ladies.” And then, to Alex, “Would you like a hand getting her upstairs?”</p><p>Alex smiled and shook her head. “I got it. But thanks.”</p><p>“Any time, Agent Danvers.”</p><p>Alex propped Kara against the wall of the elevator and held her there with her body as she pressed the button for the top floor. She dragged a hand through her hair and, as the car began to slow, pulled Kara off the wall and tucked her back against her side. “Here we go. Almost there...”</p><p>“Almost there,” Kara echoed through a yawn.</p><p>Alex chuckled when she looked over at her sister and saw that her eyes weren’t even open.</p><p>Carl must have called up to let Lena know when they’d arrived because she was leaning against the open door to their apartment, waiting for them when the elevator doors opened. Her hair was slightly rumpled, her legs bare, and she was wearing one of Kara’s old NCU hoodies that covered just enough for her to be decent. Her face broke into the scrunchy smile Kara had spent a solid half an hour waxing poetic about earlier when she saw them, and she drawled in an affectionately amused tone, “Looks like you girls had quite the night.”</p><p>Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Kara into her arms. “Shut up.” And, okay, she’d totally failed to interject any gruffness into her voice like she’d wanted, but whatever.</p><p>“Be nice!” Kara admonished, squinting daggers in Alex’s general direction as she staggered out of Lena’s arms and made her way inside.</p><p>Lena’s smile widened, adding dimples to the already unfairly adorable scrunchy-face, and…okay. Alex totally got now why Kara was powerless to resist that face.</p><p>“Thanks, Alex.” Lena pulled a folded bill out of the pocket of her hoodie and offered it to Alex with a kind, “For the driver. You know, sice they had to wait while you brought her up.”</p><p>“That’s not—” Alex sighed at the arched, <em>just take it</em> eyebrow Lena gave her, and nodded as she snapped the bill out of her hand. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Thanks for making sure she got home safe.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Alex jammed the money into her pocket. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she started walking backward to the elevator. “She’s all yours now.”</p><p>Lena glanced over her shoulder as if she could see all the way back to their bedroom, and her smile softened as she looked back at Alex. “Lucky me.”</p><p>And, yeah. Alex might not have thought she’d ever check off this particular square, but she had and, truth be told, it was nice to know that she wasn’t the only one looking out for Kara 24-7 anymore. So she inclined her head as she pressed her thumb to the button for the lobby and, as the doors began to slide shut, corrected, “Lucky her.”</p><p>Alex had just gotten home when her phone buzzed with a text alert, and she snorted when she opened the message to see that Lena had sent a picture of Kara, stripped to a pair of rainbow-striped boxer briefs and a tank top, curled into a ball on the floor at the foot of their bed.</p><p>She grinned as she toed off her shoes and typed out a teasing, <em>What? Couldn’t get her into bed? I thought she took direction well?</em></p><p>A gray bubble with ellipses popped up on her screen immediately, and she watched it, waiting for Lena’s reply as she padded quietly down the hall to her bedroom so that she didn’t wake her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Very funny. She refused to come to bed because, while she’s sure I’m “lovely, she has a wonderful girlfriend”.</em>
</p><p>The message was followed by four lines of eye roll emojis, and there was no quieting the laugh that escaped her as she pictured her sister, bleary-eyed and politely adamant, saying that.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Alex winced as she looked up from her phone, and smiled apologetically at Kelly, who had pushed herself up onto an elbow to look at her. “Nothing,” she assured her in a low voice. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Everything’s perfect,” Alex promised as she plugged her phone in before quickly stripping off her clothes and climbing into bed beside her girlfriend. “Kara just had too much to drink, and Lena’s apparently having a little trouble corralling her.” She kissed Kelly softly and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Kelly hummed and snuggled into her side. “So you and Kara had fun?”</p><p>Alex smiled and rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s side. “Yeah, we did.”</p><p>“Good.” Kelly yawned. “You can tell me all about it in the morning. Love you.”</p><p>Alex pressed her lips to Kelly’s forehead as she finally let her eyes flutter shut. “Love you too, Kel.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/mj_duncan">mj_duncan</a> and tumblr <a href="https://mjduncan.tumblr.com">mjduncan</a></p><p>Story inspired by <a href="https://mjduncan.tumblr.com/post/632796975554871296">THIS</a> tumblr post.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>